


抚摸

by xiheahamster



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiheahamster/pseuds/xiheahamster
Summary: 瑟提×厄斐琉斯abo理性和人性
Kudos: 10





	抚摸

厄斐琉斯的兴趣爱好是什么——这个话题在他加入联盟一周之后成功地登顶了论坛“女性英雄最想知道的问题”排行榜。不但是女性想知道，男人也想知道；不仅是英雄们想知道，上到召唤师，下到小兵都想知道。

厄斐琉斯从来没有想到自己竟然能引发如此热切的讨论。性别实在是个再明显不过的东西:如此纤细的男人，怎么可能是alpha呢？再加上那坚毅温和的性子，Omega没的跑了。可是战争学院里，不管是alpha，还是beta，甚至是Omega，没有人不关注他。厄斐琉斯喜欢什么样的东西？喜欢什么样的伴侣？大家竟然都很好奇，这到底是怎么回事呢？

厄斐琉斯从来没有得到过那么多的关注，以至于他恨不得缩到地底下去。拉恩露说他并非完全是害怕的情绪，还有一点羞涩，以及一点点的茫然。这些情绪快把拉恩露也点着了，她抱怨说羡慕哥哥能和外面的人接触，她也想试着憧憬自己的伴侣。

这种疑惑持续到瑟提的到来。瑟提好像特别喜欢安安静静的小杀手，总是跟在他身边一个劲地说个不停，反正厄斐琉斯一句话也不会说，最多“嗯”一声当做敷衍。鉴于瑟提曾有句名言:“只要说话，就是在找茬。”，厄斐琉斯简直是他梦想中的情人。

瑟提在各种方面都可以说是标准愣头青，联盟中那么多alpha还在试探观望的时候，他就已经重拳出击，好像不懂规矩似的挤到厄斐琉斯身边宣布主权了。

大家都在等着厄斐琉斯揍他一顿，或者是建议他离自己远点——毕竟厄斐琉斯的世界不是瑟提能够想象的，那个复杂而又充满无奈的世界。

结果，他们只看见了瑟提在召唤师峡谷前站着，等待结束比赛的厄斐琉斯出来。

“他居然会成功，我实在受不了。”最关心感情生活的洛在每周的《联盟故事》节目中评价说，他对自己莽撞的同族没有好感，“瑟提根本不是一个成熟的男人，而且他怎么懂厄斐琉斯呢？不像我，我知道霞想要什么。”

瑟提确实不懂，他的世界里只有母亲和竞技场，这片土地上的爱恨情仇、国家、民族不关他的事。

拉恩露觉得厄斐琉斯就是因此喜欢他的，但她补充说，厄斐琉斯更可能是为了摸他的耳朵。

她提供了一段录像。

厄斐琉斯站在瑟提的面前，紧紧地盯着瓦斯塔亚人轻轻摇晃的耳朵，好像下一刻就会伸出手去摸一摸。

瑟提调戏他:“摸了就要给我咬一口。”他指了指自己的脖子，满是暗示意味。

没想到厄斐琉斯马上偏过头去，显然是答应了。

瑟提一愣，随后狂喜地扑上去抱住傻傻的Omega:“天啊，你怎么这么乖！会被人给骗走的！我的月亮男孩！”

厄斐琉斯只顾摸他耳朵，没有时间回答。

拉露恩咬牙切齿地说，她那一向乖巧的哥哥竟然切断了与自己的联系，跟着瑟提跑了。

“完了，你的哥哥要不回来了。”悠米趴在她旁边，“你们是不是都很喜欢猫耳朵啊？”

拉露恩有那么一秒想要拿开放在她头上的手。

瑟提很高，他可以把厄斐琉斯整个人抱起来遮得严严实实。Omega在他怀里软了下来，向他示弱。拉露恩说过厄斐琉斯就是这样，一旦遇到了喜欢的东西就什么也顾不上了，他顾不上羞耻，顾不上害怕，也顾不上高傲，只是一心一意地想要摸这只大型兽类。

瓦斯塔亚人也从不耻于表达自己，瑟提还没走回卧室就和他纠缠上了，厄斐琉斯贴着他的胸肌，一只手放在他的头顶。瑟提问他:“你知道什么是标记吗？”厄斐琉斯点点头，瑟提就理所当然地认为他答应了。

幸好遇到他的是瑟提。瓦斯塔亚人固执地确信自己遇到正确的人就应该马上和他成为伴侣，而厄斐琉斯没有这么多顾虑，他只想让这个看上去很暖和的男人抱起他。他们是多么相配呀，想要伴侣的alpha和一心想要他的Omega。

厄斐琉斯没有在发情，但瑟提有自信让他觉得自己已经发情了。他慢条斯理地从胸前摸下去，从腹部摸到大腿根，摸得厄斐琉斯的喘息急促了不止一倍，他颤抖着身子把自己往瑟提手里送，想让瑟提多摸一下——

瑟提摸了，他顺着厄斐琉斯身体的指引，捏了他兴奋的乳尖，亲了亲不断耸动的喉结。这些都能取悦厄斐琉斯，他忘情地，舒服地呻吟，拉长了声音。这个妖精只想享受他要的东西。

瑟提感觉厄斐琉斯用两条腿蹭他的身体，他抬起头来，Omega迷蒙地眨了眨眼睛，他在这方面有点迟钝，不过好歹知道该紧张了。于是他轻轻呜咽了一声，蹭了一下身下的床单。

瑟提的嗅觉一向敏感，他感觉到厄斐琉斯正在释放自己的气味。他是什么气味的？瑟提仔细辨认，他只觉得这味道像是植物的香味。

厄斐琉斯第一次对他说话就是解释信息素的问题。

“是那种花……”他说。

瑟提明白了，不快地咬了他一口。

厄斐琉斯正在主动发情，不是谁诱使他，也不是自然的冲动，而是自己的意愿。那股气味慢慢地填满了整个房间，他的脸色红润了不少。瑟提一时间竟然忘记了释放自己的信息素，他抚摸着厄斐琉斯的脸，看他泪眼朦胧地渴望着他。

瑟提是什么味道的呢？厄斐琉斯在心里偷偷地想。

瑟提很快满足了他，他的气味自腺体而出，缓慢地勾起了厄斐琉斯的回忆，一如厄斐琉斯对瑟提的第一印象。一种小猫身上才会有的气味。谈不上香甜，但很好闻。

瑟提偷偷观察他，厄斐琉斯放松地陷进了瑟提的怀里，鼻尖凑到他的颈后，呼吸扑打在那块腺体上——虽然不太确定——但——厄斐琉斯在吸他。

“喜欢吗？”瑟提问他，他点点头。

“确实，你舒服的湿透了。”瑟提毫不留情地指出了这一点。发情的Omega总是在分泌那些液体，穴口附近的皮肤湿漉漉的，而厄斐琉斯兴奋得不得了，瑟提都觉得自己能听见水声了。那儿还像鱼儿的呼吸一样张合，愉快地吞吐空气，也不知道在乐什么，明明没有吃到嘴里。

厄斐琉斯不满地哼哼，不承认自己居然那么那么想他。

瑟提觉得野性开始在他的血管里奔腾了。兽的自然在呼唤他，他闻到草原的气息，而嗅觉传达到脑中的却是一幅苍茫的图景。古老的艾欧尼亚，此时正像精怪一样从雾气中浮现。

可他是个人呀，人是会喜欢什么的。他喜欢那个地方，喜欢那湿漉漉朝他张开的洞口。

他用手指给厄斐琉斯扩展，看他在他的掌心里扭动，激动地把手指吞进去，让瑟提摸他，摸他的里面，把他引导向这情欲的原因。如果瑟提能摸到的话。

厄斐琉斯眼角红透了，他一面抽泣着，一面又非要瑟提再快点。他总是在追逐着痛苦，而今日他追逐甜蜜。

过半，发情的征兆才渐渐地显露出来，比如厄斐琉斯完全放弃了克制，用臀缝去蹭瑟提的性器。

他告诉瑟提自己准备好了，瑟提完全按照他的指引，一得到信号就冲了进去。你之前看不出来他有多着急，一直悠哉悠哉地任由厄斐琉斯缠着他的手指痴狂地胡乱扭动。而现在知道了，他一进去就忍不了了，横冲直撞，恨不得马上顶到子宫里去。

厄斐琉斯的呻吟和哭声碎成一片，他发不出完整的音节，撞击扯断了他的呼吸，不留给他调整的机会。他张了张嘴，想恳求瑟提慢一点，但说不出来——他的嗓子本就发声困难，更不要说在呼吸困难的情况下。瑟提也不需要他说什么，单凭心灵上的直觉做事。

厄斐琉斯在模糊中揪着了瑟提的耳朵，他抓住那摇晃的一片绒绒的耳朵后就不肯松手了。就算瑟提像平时击打对手那样狠狠地把他往床上撞(当然是用他的那大东西)，也无济于事。他身上一片凌乱，泪水和爱液淌得到处都是，但始终有一丝神智是清醒的，就是那只慢慢捏弄耳朵的手。

瑟提有点惊讶，他抱起厄斐琉斯，让他看着自己。当然，眼泪无法掩盖他已经涣散的目光，也挡不住疯狂的渴求。他觉得疼，觉得太快了，可他就是不想停下来。

厄斐琉斯没有被发情期的欲望控制，他知道自己是想的。

瑟提的手捧着他的脸，他也始终有一丝温柔，那就是他望着爱人的眼神。

他们都是欲望的野兽，但今夜由他们来玩弄这爱若赐予的激情。

厄斐琉斯扭过头去，他绷紧了身体，一股潮水拍打在瑟提的性器上。这淫糜的身体如此快活，还没等瑟提反应过来，又开始了更加猛烈的收缩挤压。

Omega真正渴望的也许是把那东西永远留下来，他想要得到他，想要把瑟提完完全全地吸进去。古老的生命本能渴望联结和繁育。就连这勇猛的战士，也在那强烈的意志面前感到战栗。

宫口猛地张开，瑟提就顺着欲望的指引进去了。厄斐琉斯半是痛苦半是柔媚地尖叫了一声，接着是一阵无法停止的浪叫，随后他紧紧地夹住了进入的龟头，就像他想的那样，把那东西留在里面，得到他，得到他强壮的身体，和那对可爱的耳朵。

瑟提觉得自己能明白他。alpha也在渴望，他追求征服，征服这欲望的化身。但他永远不会胜利的，他永远在这欲望的背后追赶他，直到倒下。因为它是无穷无尽的。

alpha在那子宫里成了结，这预示着他们很快要惊醒了。那柔嫩缠绵的媚肉暂且满足地退去了，而他也狠狠地占有了Omega。肉体的欲望是如此容易满足。

他一射出来厄斐琉斯就哭了，他不知道自己是太爽了还是异样感太强了，积累的快感和情欲让他的大脑无法再处理了。Omega抬高双腿，身体完全张开，哭得直抽气。

瑟提抱住他，他一想到这是厄斐琉斯就有了无限的耐心，他不吝于安慰他，厄斐琉斯只要一哭就让他难受，他会想起拉露恩有时候透露的场景:纤细的影子立在山巅，唯有月亮照临孤独的孩子。人世间的热闹化作一片橘黄色的灯光，尚在很远的山谷里。

瑟提不懂他能从这个场景里得到什么，他只知道那应该是值得伤感的。

厄斐琉斯的哭声渐渐平息下来，他累了，趴在瑟提怀里。花香抚摸着那只猫儿的皮毛，厄斐琉斯则觉得气味在抚摸自己。

瑟提等宫口放开了他，退出来时厄斐琉斯哼了哼。

“我们是天造地设的一对，因为你什么也不问就让我标记你。”瑟提说，恢复了一些原有的霸道。

他咬了腺体一口，就好像这是理所当然的一样。

厄斐琉斯在他的胸口前蜷成一团，希望这样就能被结合了的气味包裹起来。

瑟提给他加上了一只手臂，绕成一圈。

啊，厄斐琉斯到底是喜欢耳朵还是我呢？

不过这不重要，反正耳朵也是瑟提的。厄斐琉斯想摸到它，这就是为什么人们要相爱。


End file.
